


Five Pumps

by champhardy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champhardy/pseuds/champhardy





	Five Pumps

Six is opening time. Six is an incredibly early time to be awake. Seth was used to tired mothers and barely awake CEOs clambering in at about six thirty. But this morning, a shaggy haired man was waiting outside the door by five fifty-six. Seth walked up to the door. No harm in opening a few minutes early. He turned on the neon red “open” sign, and unlocked the door.  
The taller man walked in, rubbing his temples. He sat at the counter, and put his head in his hands. Seth walked over to radio in popped in a jazzy background music CD. The easy listening jazz music began playing on the speakers, softly filling the shop with sound. The man at the counter groaned slightly, obviously not wanting to deal with any sound. Roman, the co-owner of the shop, walked up to the man, order notebook in hand.  
“For here or to go?”, Roman asked.  
“Here.”, the man sighed.  
“And what can I getcha?”  
“Black coffee, no cream, five pumps of sweetener.”  
Roman cocked his head to the side. Weird order, but okay.  
“And what’s your name?”  
The other man looked over his shoulder, to find no one else in the shop.  
“Ambrose. Dean Ambrose.”  
Roman nodded, and ripped the order out of his notebook, handing it over to Seth. Seth took a look at the order, despite already knowing it through eavesdropping. He set the paper down and picked up a clean white coffee mug, which had the logo of the shop on it. He filled it three fourths of the way with dark coffee. He then added the five pumps of sweetener. He’s never met someone who likes their coffee so sweet.  
Seth returned to the counter and placed the mug in front of Dean. Dean looked at him, and Seth finally got to see his face. He was kind of rugged, and had very nice eyes.   
“Mind if I sit next to you?”, Seth asked.   
Dean shrugged. Seth took that as a “yes”, and sat on Dean’s left side. The bell at the door rang out as a busy woman made a beeline for the opposite side of the counter where Dean and Seth sat. Seth looked at Roman, and Roman nodded. He picked up his notebook and went over to the woman. Dean sipped his sweet coffee.  
‘You were here early.”, Seth said.  
Dean nodded. He didn’t seem extremely chatty, but Seth was determined. Behind the counter, Ro began making a to-go latte. Dean took another sip of his own drink.  
“I opened the shop early to let you in. You look like you really needed that coffee.”  
Dean smiled at that.   
“Had a rough night. And morning. Thanks for opening the shop for me.”, Dean said, quietly.  
Roman gave Seth a thumbs up, and gave the woman her coffee. She got up and left the shop, after paying. Roman sighed. No tip. It was only six fifteen and they already had two customers in the bag. Dean finished his mug.   
“Would you like some more?”, Seth asked.   
Dean nodded. Seth got up from his seat and repeated the drink he made previously. He returned to Dean, placing the drink in front of him, and sitting down again.  
“What’d you do last night?”, Seth asked.  
Dean looked over at the shorter man. The bell at the door rang out again. Seth looked at Roman, and Roman rolled his eyes. He turned his direction back to Dean, to see him getting up.  
“Got real drunk.”, Dean said.  
“Why are you getting up?”  
“I’m gonna head home, thanks for the coffee.”  
“You gotta pay first.”  
Seth got up from his seat, and went over to the cash register. Dean followed.  
“How much?”  
“Two cups of black coffee, five pumps of sweetener….five bucks.”  
“Not bad.”  
Dean placed a five on the counter. Seth took it and put it in the register.  
“I’ll be happy to open up early for you any day.”, Seth said.  
Dean smiled at that. He turned on his heel and headed out the door. Seth smiled goofily as he watched Dean leave. Roman snickered.  
“Any day….”


End file.
